The Mentalist 6x13 Tag (Black Helicopter)
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: This is a little tag i made between Jane and Lisbon since they didn't get to interact so much in the last episode. Set after Jane give Kim her "secret" gift and he wants to give Lisbon a special gift of her own, not knowing they would have an audience. Very funny and teasing-Jisbon-like so don't read if you're not fan of them lol. ENJOY xD


**The Mentalist 6x13 Tag – Black Helicopters**

Lisbon couldn't believe what she just saw, Jane gave Fisher a _wand_. At first, it made her laugh internally. He was probably the only person in the world who could bring not only one, but two F.B.I agents off guards; one with a simple girly butterfly stick and the other with a Rubik robot.

But then, an old memory settled into her mind. Ten years ago, when she was just a rookie CBI agent, he had done the same thing with her.

He had bought her a pony for her birthday.

Jane knew she'd always secretly wanted one, just like he knew Kim wanted to have a magical princess wand when she was a little girl.

She was sure, Jane has his reasons. It was his way of connecting with his "new" team.

Plus, she knew Jane and agent Fisher were almost involved romantically in Venezuela and she was fine with that, or at least she accepted it.

A long time ago, she would have been jealous that Jane was connecting with other people, with other "women". But she was way pas that now, she was stronger emotionally.

Lisbon could see Jane smile like an eleven year old from the other side of the window. She knew him well enough to know that Kim playing with her wand like she had magical powers had something to do with it.

Xxxxx

Jane couldn't help himself, but smile when he saw Kim playing with his gift. Only, it wasn't the only thing that made him smile.

Lisbon was standing there with a small grin across her face, trying to look casual. He recognized her usual strength and her recently overgrowing confidence, which he liked.

He also saw the almost imperceptible sadness and nostalgia somewhere deep in her eyes. Ten years ago he would have think she just had a bad day, but now he knew most of the time he had something to do with it.

The truth is, he'd enjoyed himself a little bit with Kim and his undercover job with the Texas Grass Gropper farm.

But if he had to choose, he would have preferred to spend this time with Lisbon. First, because they didn't get to work together so much since he joined the F.B.I and second because he cared about her deeply.

That is why he'd asked her to join the case with him first, but she had said no.

When he saw Lisbon walking into the bullpen towards her desk he took the opportunity.

xxxxx

"So how did it went with Laroche ?"

"I don't know I send Rigsby and Van Pelt to follow him but I haven't heard of them for a while"

"hum" Jane trailed off

"what's on your mind ?" Lisbon asked rolling in her desk chair

"mostly how much my stomach is growling right now but what about you ?" Jane asked back

"how I don't want to spend the night filling all this paperwork" Lisbon said hands crossed while leaning back on her chair

"diner then" Jane said with a smile on his face

"yeah, I think we can leave agent Fisher have fun for a while" Lisbon said sarcastically

"she won't even notice we're gone" Jane said

"no she won't" Lisbon said

"by the way I think I may have found out what you secretly want Lisbon" Jane said pointing a finger at her

Standing next to the wall corner, Abott stopped dead in his tracks before Jane and Lisbon could see him.

"I thought it was a pony" Lisbon said

"ten years ago it was but today is different" he said with a small smile

"if you're going to give me a Barbie with growing hair I think I'll pass" Lisbon said

"okay how about this, if I don't find out what you desire most I'll be a gentlemen and invite you to any restaurant you want, but if I'm right it'll be on your treat give or take" Jane asked

"take" Lisbon said

Abott really felt bad for spying on them, but their conversation was just keeping better and better

"now close your eyes" Jane said

"no way Jane" Lisbon said pushing the elevator button

Jane took the opportunity to whisper into her ear

"Abott has been watching us for a while now don't look back…oh too late now he noticed us smile and wave Lisbon smile and wave"

They both looked at their boss with an innocent smile on their face and he immediately shot a fake smile of shame and got back inside his office.

"he has no idea what we're saying right ?" Lisbon said with a huge grin on her face

"hum, I can't vouch for that" Jane shot back getting into the elevator with Lisbon

"so what is it Patrick Jane that I secretly want ?" Lisbon asked

"impatient are we ?" Jane said

"always"

"thank you for everything Lisbon" Jane said while taking a closer step towards her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

His heart was beating a little faster than usual. He usually was good at controlling his feelings around her, but right now he couldn't.

He knew she also tried to act like him almost kissing her wasn't a big deal, but he could sense how much it had affected her. He could also feel the tension building around them

"what was that ?" Lisbon asked almost out of breath

"that my dear is your secret wish and since I got to thank Hightower that way I think above all people you're the one who deserves it the most"

At the same time, the elevator doors opened and Jane slid inside, but Lisbon hesitated a little before getting in.

"you are aware that it is not what I really wanted" Lisbon said

"keep calm and give me time Lisbon, give me time"

He knew he wasn't entirely right about Lisbon's true heart desire, but he was so scared being caught by Abott that he didn't act in front of him.

He wondered what would have been the look on Abott's face or Lisbon's if he gave her what she _really _wanted. Maybe some other time and hopefully diner together would help work things out.

Jane and Lisbon gave each other one last look before the elevator door closes. They were so caught up in their usual teasing that they didn't notice Abott watching them for a second time.

He had seen everything and sincerely the scene in front of him made him smile sincerely. They both deserved each other, that his _true_ love he tough it really his.


End file.
